Not the Only One
by Spideylover99
Summary: Alice Quinn was a lonely girl, well as lonely as it could get. With a mysterious past, she stumbles upon the Doctor, when he had put a pause on his companions Amy and Rory. The Doctor helps her out, but doesn't believe what he finds. Who is Alice Quinn and how dangerous is her life? (This is a break the Doctor takes to keep Amy and Rory safe in Season 6.) I do not own Doctor who!
1. Prolougue

Hey guys. Thanks for clicking on my first fan fict! I really appreciate it. I came up with this a while ago and wrote it down on my River Song Journal thing my grandma bought me. I barely have chapter two on it, and I don't go much on the computer, in which I'm going to try to stay on much more. Ignore any misspellings because I'm still not used to a keyboard, even though I am a teenager. Well enjoy!

Note: There will NOT be any Doctor/OC relationship going on at all

* * *

**Prologue: The Great Big Time War**

_ War. Hard, bitter war. _

_It was the only thing I could see. War raging out. People dying, children crying. _

_ There were many ship up in the sky. Dalek battleships were the ones you can see clearly. The Dalek Fleet._

_ This was a big war just by the looks of it. The Great Big Time War. A war in which there were no mercy. Everyone fought, and everyone died._

_ One of the Dalek battleships opened and another army of Dalek's flew out, exterminating any living thing in sight. "Exterminate!" Their evil robotic voices roared throughout the chaos._

_ More screams, I can tell you that. But, Gallifrey wasn't the only the only planet involved in the war. Many planets were._

_ You could still hear the blood shattering screams from the closest planets. I closed my eyes. trying to keep the noise out of my head. I was two-hundred and four, and I hated all the screaming._

_ I got into my TARDIS. Every other TARDIS had been destroyed. Mine was hidden. I was the only one smart enough to do it. The Chameleon Circuit on the TARDIS made it look like a small, brown, shipping box._

_ I got in, making sure nobody was following me. I touched the console, and the machine roared to life._

_ "Come on. Take me away from here," I said as if it could hear me. "Take me to Earth!"_

_ I moved a few levers and pressed twelve different buttons. The Type 10 TARDIS shook violently. I knew that the ship was taking me away. I looked at the screen that it had, and I noticed something out of the ordinary._

_ A police box from Earth, flew away from all the explosions. Right as it flew away, there was a big flash and a sonic boom. The next thing I knew, my home, the place I lived and grew up in, was gone. _


	2. Chapter 1

It was weird. Everything was weird when I dreamed. It was like I was seeing an old memory. The only thing was that it wasn't real. hat's what I tried to tell myself.

It couldn't be real. _I've_ never been in a war.

_ But why does it seem so familiar, _I thought.

I tried to push it out of my mind. I looked around my room.

_But it's always the exact same thing. _I looked at my journal. _I said forget it._ I began to fight with myself.

I was weird like that. That's one reason I never really had any friends. I guess no one liked me at all. I was always so lonely.

"Alice?" my mother called. "I'm home. Shouldn't you start getting ready for work?"

"Yes, mum." I called back.

I worked at a small shop that my dad used to run. But, he passed away two years ago. Anyways, it was a small shop in Cardiff. I run the place now, since mum developed cancer.

I'm the only one in my family that has a job. My mother and I live in a small apartment near Cardiff.

I got up and dressed in my usual clothes; a blue shirt that felt a bit loose, black skinny jeans, black or blue converse, and a greenish sweater. I combed my black, wavy hair, letting it fall on my shoulders.

I picked up my back-pack and put my journal, some chips, water bottles, and a good book in it.I was beginning to read The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe. So far it was a pretty decent book.

I told my mum I was leaving, as I slung one shoulder strap of my backpack over me. I got on my bike and headed the same way I did everyday.

The little shop I run was on a corner of a busy street. Many people actually come in. The store was actually a bookshop. It was small and decent, but pretty easy for me to handle.

I entered and switched the sign from 'closed' to 'open'. I sat down on the counter, took out my journal, and wrote everything I had dreamt the night before. I always write down my dreams, especially the strange ones.

I stared at the cover of my journal, as my signature stared back at me.

Alice Quinn. The daughter of Lena and Peter Quinn. The lonely girl with no life and runs a bookshop in Cardiff. The girl who was alone.

"I still have the shop," I said to myself. I looked up as the bell chimed at the door. I saw Ms. Lulu, a regular customer of mine, walk inside.

"Oh, 'ello, Alice," She smiled brightly. "Very good day here in Cardiff, wouldn't you say?"

"Not really. Well not very much for me I had the dream again."

Ms. Lulu was the only person I would say anything to. She might've been a little older than me, but she listened and understood. I couldn't even trust my own mother like that.

I met Ms. Lulu about three years ago. I had always told her about my dreams. She seemed very interested in them, and she was the one to tell me to write them down in my journal.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" she asked.

As I told her what happened, I took out my journal from my bag, and a fob watch had come out with it. It had strange looking symbols and, like circles and lines on them. My mother gave it to me, but I had always wondered why, and why a broken one. The watch wouldn't budge open.

I put it back in my bag, without Ms. Lulu noticing.

She gave me a hug and told me, "Everything will be alright. I'm sure those dreams are just things from your imagination."

Sometimes Ms. Lulu helps out around the shop, and she doesn't mind not getting paid. (I need the money to pay for bills.) She would put books away and help customers.

After Ms. Lulu left for the day, I stood by myself in the store. Not many people come in during the afternoon, so I decided to go out for lunch. I got my things and locked the doors to the shop, as I headed the way to my favorite café.

I had ordered my a small salad, a bag of celery sticks, and twelve jammy dodgers. I sat down to eat, but something about my old fob watch bothered me. I just didn't know what.

"Hey, you see that girl in front of us?" I heard someone whisper from behind me. "She lives with her mum, and I hear she has no friends." I hated it when people thought I couldn't hear them. I'm not deaf.

"Why don't you tell the whole world?" I yelled, as I got up to leave. People would always talk about 'poor Alice Quinn'. Always thinking I was so sweet and lonely. True, I was lonely. But, I'm not always a sweet person. I'm a hardcore girl that doesn't take orders from anyone. I'm twenty-one-years old, and I was old enough to take care of myself and my mother.

I came back to the shop after a slow ride on my bike. I unlocked the door and went inside. I began to reread all my journal entries about my strange dreams, as I sat down. Most were about a war, others were of normal people. The thing I couldn't get was why it all seemed like all memories of mine.

Right as I got to the new entry, I heard a weird noise outside. It sounded like a wheezing noise, but at the same time, it didn't. The noise was outside so I decided to check it out. Sure enough the noise had come from outside. But I was beginning to think my dreams were going to become a reality. Outside was something so frightening, I would never forget the moment.

It was the blue Police Box. The exact same one from my dream.


	3. Chapter 2

"How is this possible?" I asked myself. "It's very impossible. It was just a dream. Just a dream!" I hid behind the dumpster and stared at the box.

A man came out of after three minutes. He had dark brown hair that was mopped on his head, a red bow-tie on his button-up shirt, a tweed jacket with elbow patches and black work boots with black dress pants.

_Who is that?_ I thought.

The man looked around and frowned. He looked back at the Police Box and began to talk to it.

"This isn't Amy's and Rory's place. You know it's not. Please, I just want to see them again," he walked back inside, and the Police Box began to vanish, as it made the wheezing noise.

A few moments later, it reappeared right where it was, as if it never budged.

The man walked out again, and started to become a bit aggravated. "What do you want to show me?"

I got some courage and got out of my hiding place. "Who are you?" I asked the strange man. The man turned around, not really expecting anyone to be there.

"Oh. I'm the Doctor." he said and turned back to his box.

"That box wasn't there this mourning." I told him. He ignored me and went back inside the box.

"Oi, I'm not a painting you know," I yelled as I pushed open the doors of the box to enter it. "You can't just walk away from someone like that! It's called being ru-"

My eyes must've been deceiving me. The box wasn't as small as I thought. It was huge.

I had stopped dead in my footsteps and looked bewildered.

_How was this possible?_ I thought.

The Doctor turned around and noticed my expression. "I will never get tired of that." he smiled and chuckled. "Like it?"

I dashed out of the doors and went around the box, then went back inside.

"I-It's bigger on th-the inside!" I exclaimed.

"Love it when people say that." He said happily.

"B-b-but how is this possible? Something can't be big on the inside and smaller on the outside. It's absolutely impossible!" the words came out of my mouth before I can even realize what I was saying.

He chuckled and Answered back. "Nothing's impossible, it's just highly unlikely." he looked at me.

His green eyes were staring at my blue ones. Old eyes. Somehow I could see how old they were. Eyes that have seen everything. Kind eyes with so much forgiveness. Eyes that have so much hurt and has seen so much destruction. Eyes that have shed so many tears.

"I forgot to ask, what's your name?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Alice." I replied. "Alice Quinn."

"Alice?" he asked. "Oh what a beautiful name. A name from a fairytale character. Fits you. You're a curious one, aren't you? You should definitely keep it."

It was silent for a few minutes, minus for the noise his machine made.

"What is this anyways?" I asked looking around the machine and eyeing all the colorful buttons and levers.

"This is the TARDIS." the Doctor beamed. "It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's the only one in the universe and it's all mine." He stood broadly, proud of his machine.

"Time and Space?" I asked.

He nodded slyly. "Anywhere in particular?"

I stood there nervously. I didn't know who this man was. I didn't even know his real name. So why did I feel like I should trust him?

"You pick." I replied. I eyed him suspiciously as he pressed different buttons and moved several levers.

He gave me a mischievous smile as he held on to the screen on the console.

The TARDIS took off and started shaking violently. I was forced into one of the the comfy sears that were there. I held in tightly to the arm rests, my nails digging deeply into it.

The Doctor laughed like a mad man, which only freaked me out even more. He stated at the screen, and the. Began to hit more buttons.

The whole time the TARDIS made the same wheezing sound.

Five minutes had passed and the TARDIS had finally stopped.

"Have we landed?" I asked my voice hardly audible.

"Yes we have." He answered.

I slowly got up and looked at the doors. Surely, we hadn't left Cardiff, and it was probably all a trick.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"You'll have to go out and find out," The Doctor replied.

I looked at the doors again, tempted to open them, but I wouldn't let my curiosity get the best of me, not that time.

Instead more questions jumped into my head.

"Why does the TARDIS make that funny sound?"

The Doctor laughed. "It's a brilliant sound. I love that sound!" he exclaimed. "Don't you think it's a brilliant sound?"

I shifted my weight from one leg to the other as I replied, "Yes."

"But I still have one more question," I looked at him and saw his smile wavering a bit.

"Ask away." he said to the floor, as if he already knew what the question was, and didn't want to hear it.

"Ok." I looked at his green sad eyes as he looked back at me. "Who are you, really?"

The question lingered for a minute, but if felt like a century. Finally, the Doctor answered as he began to walk to the doors of the TARDIS.

"I already told you, I'm the Doctor." He smiled and gave me a childish grin.

I was still curious. The Doctor wasn't a name, not a real one. Not to anyone and not to me.

His smile was completely gone when I asked my last and final question on the spot;

"Doctor who?"

* * *

** I know I haven't posted this in like forever, but I got grounded from my Tablet and the computer. And then I've been busy and all. Din't blaim me, blaim my mom... Also, I'm posting this from my phone, so it's going to be all wierd and such...**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Alice, listen to me."The Doctor said seriously. "My name is just the Doctor, and that is all."

I saw that he was lying, but decied to drop the subject. I stared at the doors of the TARDIS as I walked to them. Maybe the Doctor lied about Time and Space, just like how he lied about his own name, and we're still back in Cardiff.

"So, what's behind those doors?" I asked the Doctor loudly, still facing the doors.

"You're going to have to go out and see for yourself." he replied cheekly.

* * *

I opened the doors slowly, not really expecting what was on the other side.

It was bright, but not too bright. It was easy to tell that it wasn't Earth.

There were lots of flowers, but they were moving. They were literally moving on their own, walking on their roots.

They had petals going along the stem, and leaves by where the petals would could tell it was a flower by its shape, even the leaves and the petals were oddly shaped. The stem and leaves were blue and the petals were leafy green. (The Doctor took a moment to explain that to me.)

"Welcome to the planet Zesteran." The Doctor said joyfully behind me. "What do ya think?"

I looked around at the green sky and red grass. "Well, its... Colorful..."

"One of the top ten planets, labled 3rd best!"

"What about the first two, then?" I asked with a smirk.

The Doctor walked around, admiring the weird plants. "Everyone gos to the first one, planet of the coffee shops. The second one... Well not a very friendly place. "He added muttering the last part.

"Well, is this place safe then?" I asked. "Can I breathe and move around?"

The Doctor nodded. "Well of course you can! You wouldn't want to just stand there and look like a total bafoon, would you?"

I shook my head as an answer. "This is such a beautiful place." It was the only thing I can think of saying. The Doctor walked ahead of me looking at the beautiful I was pretty sure they were plants. It was silent for about five minutes, until the Doctor began to talk again. "I should introduce you to the High King, King Zest-Aven. Basically, all the people of Zesteran have 'Zest' in their names." He pointed.

"Do the people here look human?"

He gave that goofy smile, which told me I had to wait. "So, off to meet the King then?" I nodded and smiled, wondering what else the planet had in store for me.

"I hope you're a good runner." Before I could even process what he had said, he grabbed my hand and dashed off.

"Doctor!" I called as we ran. "Why are we all of a sudden run- (I almost fell over my own two feet, thank you my clumsiness.) Why are we running?"

"Sorry, it's sort of a habit for me." We began to finally slow down, which for me was good. I was never a good runner."I also wanted for us to get there faster." I looked down at our hands and realized he was still holding my hand. The Doctor must have noticed because of the awkward face I had. He let go of my hand, feeling a bit embarrassed, and looked at the sky. "Sorry..." He mumbled.

I looked up and it dawned on me that there was a huge crystal palace. It's high blue walls glistened in the sunlight. It was a tall and beautiful sight.

"Wow..." It was all I can manage to say. It was still obvious that I was amazed. "It's... Awesome!" I exclaimed.

The Doctor grabbed my wrist and led me inside. It was more beautiful on the inside than the outside. The only thing was that I felt like I've been there before, almost like Da Ja Vu. "Like one of the dreams..." I told myself, a little too loudly.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked curiously.

I shook my head. "It was nothing, just something on my mind." He still looked a bit curious, but kept walking along.

_I can't have been here before,_ I told myself._ I have never been here before._

"It was just a feeling... A dream." I mumbled. I looked up to see that the Doctor was talking to something, possibly a guard of the castle.

The guard didn't look human at all. Of course, I was on a different planet, and the aliens looked weird. Well, to them I would be the alien. It looked like a giant glob of a greenish purple, of some sort. It had a strange slimy liquid coming it's flabs of (Was that skin?) whatever it was.

I ran up to the Doctor, still keeping my eyes on the creature. "Do they all look like that?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Well, they are all different colors." He responded.

"Are they, ya know, nice?" I asked quietly, as the guard let us through a huge door.

"Really Alice? You ask way too many questions!"

"Of course I would. A strange man just took me to a different planet in about an hour ago. What do you expect me to do?" I argued.

"Usually, you don't ask that many questions." he said in a low voice.

I sighed sadly. "I'm not most people. I'm different."

The Doctor didn't say anything after that. I didn't know if it was because he didn't have anything left to say to me, or because we were arguing in the throne room of the High King, Zest-Aven.

The king was an even bigger glob than the guard. He was a light blue with orange mixed in. A bunch of sticks that were held together by red grass on his head, made me guess that it was a crown.

The Doctor straightened his Bow tie and bowed, in which he gestured for me to the same. "King Zest-Aven." The Doctor spoke, wearing his boyish grin. "It's been years since I last saw you. How's that daughter of yours?"

"Ah, Doctor, she is fine, but I see you have brought someone new to my kingdom. What happened to that yellow-haired woman? The one with the name of a plant from the planet Earth." The King spoke.

The Doctor's eyes were glassy as he gave the King a sad smile. "She stayed on Earth with her family. Rose left a while ago."

I didn't know who the Doctor was talking about, so I gave him yet another question to get rid of the idea of the Rose girl. He looked as if he was about to cry just thinking of her. "Um, Doctor, how can I understand what he's saying.

"TARDIS Translator. I'll explain later." He added, as he saw the confusion on my face.

"And what shall be your name?" The King interrupted.

"I'm- A-A... My name is Alice Quinn, your highness." I stuttered nervously.

"As you should already know, I am the King of this world. King Zest-Aven, the seven hundredth High King of Zesteran." He spit some green slime onto the floor. I looked at the Doctor, who just gave me two thumbs up. I spit on the floor as well, and the king gave me a smile. Well, I believe it was a smile.

_I Think I might actually get this whole 'time and space' thing,_ I thought.

* * *

**Ok, I did say I wasn't going to post it after the first half. but here's the rest. As, I was writing the part where they were talking about Rose, all of a sudden my playlist on YouTube decides to start playing the song Doomsday. Let's just say I wrote that part through my tears. The feels hurt people! Also, please review, favorite, or follow. Or do all three. I don't want to be an attention seeker, but it would make me really happy.**

**If y'all have a FaceBook, go like the page "Fandoms are the best things in the World." My admin name is *Nyrel-The-Time-Lady* I will post drawings of this fanfict and other stuff..**

**ta-ta for now.**


End file.
